A primary object of this invention is to provide an improved fastener for connecting the outer end of a ceiling panel in an aircraft to a storage bin located below the outer portion of the ceiling panel. The fasteners that are currently being used for this purpose have a number of problems associated with their use. One of the primary problems is the absence of sufficient capability for adjusting the positioning of the ceiling panel so that it is properly aligned. Each ceiling panel extends from the side of the aircraft to approximately the center of the aircraft. The inner edge of the panel is received into a C-shaped support located at the center of the aircraft. Inevitably there are variations in the width of the panels and in the width of the aircraft. These variations require adjustments in the positioning of the ceiling panel so that it properly fits into the C-shaped support. As noted above, conventional fasteners for the ceiling panels do not provide adequate adjustment capability.
There are a number of other problems associated with the use of conventional fasteners. The fasteners now commonly used have loose parts that make installation and adjustment more difficult and that can become lost. In addition, the ceiling panel generally must be completely removed in order to provide maintenance above the panel, such as changing a light. Both the loose parts and the need to remove the panel make even routine maintenance of the aircraft more complicated and expensive. Conventional fasteners also tend to be relatively heavy and expensive. This adds to the purchase cost of the parts for the aircraft and also adds to the cost of running the aircraft. In these days of high fuel prices, even a small weight difference in a part like a fastener quickly adds up and can significantly increase the amount, and therefore the cost, of the fuel necessary to run the aircraft. In this context, it should be noted that each aircraft contains a large number of fasteners.
The following is a list of United States patents that disclose a hinge-like fastener that includes a pin or pin-like structure that is removably retained in a suitable opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 433,979, granted Aug. 12, 1890, to Warren K. Crofford; U.S. Pat. No. 444,299, granted Jan. 6, 1981, to L. C. Mills; U.S. Pat. No. 617,211, granted Jan. 3, 1899, to Henry E. Willer; U.S. Pat. No. 1,944,475, granted Jan. 23, 1934, to G. W. Stowell; U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,580, granted Sept. 7, 1948, to W. J. Crosby; U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,051, granted Aug. 23, 1949, to J. H. Schmitt; U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,337, granted Feb. 14, 1950, to D. S. Ackerman; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,870, granted Nov. 6, 1962, to J. M. Giannini, Sr.
Each of the above-listed patents discloses a device that connects two members together. Although most of the devices disclosed allow some pivoting action of the members with respect to each other, none of the patents listed discloses any means for adjusting the translational positions of the connected members with respect to each other.
In each of the devices disclosed in the above-listed patents, the pin-like member is held in its corresponding opening to connect the two members. All of the devices, except those disclosed by Giannini and Willer, include a spring that holds the pin-like member in its opening. Giannini and Willer disclose devices in which a portion of the device pivots to hold the pin in position.
The above patents and the prior art that is discussed and/or cited therein should be studied for the purpose of putting the present invention into proper perspective relative to the prior art.